


I Shall Weld Him Into That Suit

by just_a_state_of_mind



Series: Life As A Superhusband [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Steve is understandably cross with him, Tony's an idiot, kind of angst I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_state_of_mind/pseuds/just_a_state_of_mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony does something stupid and Steve gets worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Shall Weld Him Into That Suit

'Well I'm glad that's over.' Tony panted as he dragged the metal helmet of the suit off. His clean, sootless face was an odd contrast with the rest of him. The usually bright red and gold was covered in a sooty blackness and the glow of the arc reactor was dimmed under a thin layer of dust.

The rest of the Avengers, all equally filthy, were climbing over the rubble the doombots had left in their wake, an exhausted looking Clint draped over Natasha's shoulders followed closely by a near naked doctor Banner and a beaming Thor. And Captain America. A very angry Captain America. Aww fuck.

He stormed up to Tony and grabbed him by the shoulders. 

'Hey Steve-'

'Don't you ever do that to me again.' Steve snapped, fingers turning white with the strain he was putting on the armour. 'Do you know how terrifying it is to watch something like that?'

Tony rolled his eyes.

'Geez, Steve. It wasn't that bad-' he managed to get out, but Steve cut him off again.

'You jumped off a building, Tony.' he gritted out. 

'I jump off buildings all the time, babe.'

Steve's jaw clenched in anger, his usual calm eyes blazing as he fought to keep his temper under control.

'Not without armour you don't.' 

Tony just scoffed.

'It caught up to me, didn't it?'

'THAT'S NOT THE POINT, TONY.'

There was a sudden silence as Cap's shout cracked around the destroyed street like a gunshot. Steve took a huge steadying breath before meeting Tony's eyes. 

'That's not the point.' he repeated quietly, steadily. 'The point is that you jumped off a building with no protection. What would have happened if the armour hadn't caught up?' Tony turned to look away but Steve caught his chin, forcing him to look at him. 'What would have happened?' 

A long silence wrapped its tendrils around them both as Steve waited for Tony to respond. 

'I'm sorry.' Tony finally whispered and then Steve's arms were curling around his waist, drawing him close as he buried his face in the crook of Steve's neck.

'I'm so so sorry.' he murmured into the warm skin and, oh hello, now he was crying. In front of the team and if that wasn't just fan-fucking-tastic. Barton was never going to let him hear the end of this. Steve was talking quietly to him.

'I was just so scared, Tony. If anything happened to you I don't know what I'd do and you've got to stop taking stupid risks like that.' Tony pulled back and gave him a watery smile.

'But you know me, Cap. I'd do anything for a bit of attention.' 

Steve just sighed, gently cuffing the back of Tony's head. 

'I'll give you attention.' he growled pulling him into a kiss. Tony hummed in appreciation and the kiss soon went from just an innocent press of lips to something decidedly less so. 

They were soon lost in a clash of teeth and tongues and each other when a dry cough close by caused them to break apart, gasping and flushed.

Agent Coulson stood just to the side, clipboard in hand and his usual carefully blank expression arranged neatly on his face.  
'Fury wants to see you, Stark. I believe he said something about undue risks and welding you into your armour if you pulled another 'stupidass' move like that ever again.' 

Tony groaned, dropping his head to Steve's shoulder. Steve laughed.

'Come on,' he chuckled. 'the sooner we're done with Fury, the sooner we can get home, and-' he continued, 'the sooner we get home, the sooner I can get round to giving you all the attention you want.' 

Tony looked up at Steve, his grin predatory.

'I like the sound of that.' he murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> There may be sexy times to follow.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
